This application proposes a program to accelerate career development and enhance training for Adaora A. Adimora, an African American infectious diseases physician who has state-level public health experience, extensive clinical experience with African Americans and HIV infection, and a master's degree in epidemiology. Her current R01, "HIV Epidemiology Among Rural African Americans," examines risk factors for heterosexual HIV transmission in this population. Preliminary results of this study suggest that sexual network patterns, such as concurrent sexual partnerships, may substantially contribute to the marked racial disparity in HIV/STI rates and that the adverse social and economic context of life for African Americans promotes these patterns. Data from this study form the basis for new data collection activities that will compare the prevalence of concurrent partnerships among African Americans and whites and use hierarchical analysis to investigate associations of concurrent partnership, race, and social and economic context. Proposed career development and training activities include: learning interactive data analysis; using this skill to analyze the rich data generated by the current study and to analyze concurrency in the National Health and Social Life Survey and other existing data sets; preparing manuscripts; and a sabbatical with researchers at UNC's Sheps Center. Dr. Adimora's long-term career goal is to develop interventions that decrease rates of HIV/STI in African Americans and other underserved groups in the US and abroad. Her training and experience have equipped her with uncommon insight into this problem. The K02 award will facilitate her accomplishing this career goal.